In a power tool, such as a grinder, a working accessory is mounted to a rotary spindle of the tool. The working accessory may include a threaded opening that is fastened onto a threaded end of the spindle, or may be fastened onto the end of the spindle via a nut. If the power tool motor comes to a quick stop, i.e., by braking the tool motor, a potential safety risk exists that the angular inertia of the accessory and/or the nut causes the accessory to come lose and fly off the spindle. What is needed is a mechanism that reduces this safety risk.
The background description provided here is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.